


The Five Days of Spider-Man

by HollowSpiritFree



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I didn't mean for that to happen, Just some oneshots, M/M, because I'm super excited about the new game, but i think it turned out well, chapter 1 is hopefully funny, chapter 2 is violent and kind of gorey, chapter 3 has a bunch of feels, chapter 4 is also pretty feelsy, chapter 5 is kind of creepy, feel free to skip that one, i tried to make it cute, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform, that one was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSpiritFree/pseuds/HollowSpiritFree
Summary: In honor of the new Spider-Man game on the PS4 which is available for download on the sixth if you pre-ordered it like I did, here's a fun collection of oneshots all featuring a grown up Peter Parker. Rating and archive warnings for Chapter 2 only, so don't be scared off if you're interested in any of the other chapters. Includes:* Rubber Bands* The Death of Aunt May* The Unmasking of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (And Other Unlikely Things)* How Peter Parker Met and Fell Hopelessly in Love With Mary Jane Watson* Symbiosis





	1. Rubber Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hopefully funny oneshot based off a tumblr post about rubber bands to get us started!

* * *

 

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a college student in possession of multiple student loans and not nearly enough free time must be in want of a job.

 

So it was with Peter Parker, who was half-way through a double major in biochemistry and physics when he found himself spending the majority of his time not in class acting as the errand boy for a robotic voice in the ceiling.

 

Ok, technically he had somehow managed to snag a highly coveted position as the assistant of one Ms. Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries and all-around Boss Lady. Still, the position essentially amounted to him, under the supervision of JARVIS, doing all the things that it seemed like the AI would otherwise take care if he had a body. So … errand boy.

 

He enjoyed it for the most part, which he supposed was a good thing considering it was about the only thing putting food in fridge when he couldn’t bring himself to mooch off Aunt May for the third week in a row. A lot of the most prominent minds in New York worked there, and though he wasn’t a researcher, he shared a lunch with the scientists from the fifty-second floor R&D lab, and most of them didn’t mind when he asked them too many questions. He’d even run into Dr. Bruce Banner once! Not to mention Ms. Potts was pretty understanding, and let him schedule around his exams and large projects. Beyond that, most of the work she gave him was generally easy and interesting.

 

Like now. She needed Tony Stark’s signature for something involving the production of a new type of generator based off the concept of the arc reactor, but she also had a video conference with Luxemburg, who-or-whatever that was, in five minutes. So now Peter was on his way to meet Tony Stark.

 

The elevator chimed and the metal doors slid open on chaos.

 

It was like a scene from a bad action flick. The place was totally trashed—a layer of popcorn blanketed the floor and the sofa was overturned, apparently to be used as a shield, Peter guessed as he watched Hawkeye peak out over the top … er, the bottom? The part where people’s knees usually were, when a sofa was used like Slumberland good and well intended for it to be used.

 

Mr. Stark let out an impressive battle cry as he charged across the room wielding a … fly swatter? Except that he tripped over the bowl that had likely once held the popcorn and went flying face first into a beanbag chair that, he noted in something like distant, confused amusement, was Spider-Man themed.

 

The Black Widow lounged in the corner of the room on the only piece of furniture which remained standing - an expensive looking leather recliner that had obviously been pulled out of the battleground and, oh wow! That was Thor leaning back against the side of the Black Widow’s chair with his arms crossed—definitely bigger around than Peter’s waist-and he met Peter’s probably dumbstruck gaze with a big grin.

 

A wasp whizzed past Peter’s nose. It made a graceful little loop in the air and then disappearing back into wreckage just as a nerf bullet struck the wall where it had been.

 

“They have been engaged in this battle for nearly an hour, young one. Can I assist you in some way?”

 

“Oh. Um, that’s my job, actually…”

 

He ran his thumb along the rubber band on his wrist and tracked the wasp as it ascended to circle the pendant lamp—thanks, Aunt May, for making him watch _so many_ hours of HGTV. In defense of Mr. Stark and Hawkeye, the thing was nasty and obviously angry. It buzzed ominously as Mr. Stark made a swing at it with his bright pink fly swatter.

 

No. Wasps were not welcome guests. But really.

 

He deftly pulled the rubber band off his wrist and with barely a second’s aim he quickly release the elastic.

 

The wasp exploded in a tiny shower of insect guts. In tandem, Mr. Stark and Hawkeye, still peaking out from behind his three-seater barricade, slowly craned their necks to look at their savior.

 

“Did… did you just… in one go?” Mr. Stark asked. Which made sense. Totally.

 

He cleared his throat. “We haven’t met, yet, Mr. Stark. My name is Peter Parker; I’m Ms. Potts’ assistant. My job is to ensure that business runs smoothly in the tower. The wasp was inhibiting that goal.”

 

All four of the present Avengers blinked in disbelief. Even the Black Widow looked surprised. Well, one of her eyebrows was raised a little bit, so…

 

Hawkeye ran a hand down his face and cupped his chin for a minute. “How much do you know about the Avengers Initiative, kid?” He sounded like he was mostly joking.

 

Peter laughed—couldn’t help it, it was just so… If they knew who he was, there was no way that they’d ask him that. With a shake of his head, he held up his clipboard. “Mr. Stark, I need you to sign this form.”

 

When he was heading back to the elevator, he heard Hawkeye call out, “Kid! Do you work for SHIELD?” He grinned and offered Hawkeye a two fingered salute as he backed onto the elevator.

 

“No, Mr. Barton. I’m just your friendly, neighborhood assistant.”


	2. The Death of Aunt May

**SPIDER-MAN ARRESTED FOR MURDER**

Benjamin Urich, The Daily Bugle

 

 

> Late last evening, New York vigilante Spider-Man was taken into government custody by the Avengers after killing long-time nemesis Green Goblin in a bloody battle in the streets of Queens. Police say they were shocked by the brutality shown by Spider-Man, who usually takes great care not to harm the criminals he stops. The Avengers, on the other hand, say that the incident doesn’t change the way the think of the web-slinger. Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, gives his side of the story.

 

They heard the news as they were coming off of a rough mission in the quarantine zone in eastern Long Island. The Green Goblin was terrorizing a residential neighborhood in Queens—a strange target for the Goblin, who usually prefered to cause trouble in heavily populated, urban areas—and he had taken a hostage. A middle-aged woman named May Parker had been kidnapped from her home in the middle of the day. When Spider-Man heard the news, he had grown silent in the middle of a joke and turned away from his conversation with Hawkeye to watch the small television in the corner of the room intensely.

 

> ‘He was worried,’ says Captain America. “We didn’t know why, at first. Couldn’t have even imagined.”

 

As soon as the jet touched down, Spider-Man was out and swinging across the city. With few words exchanged, the Avengers followed.

 

> Witnesses reported a distinct lack of the banter that normally characterized any confrontation with Spider-Man. The webslinger attempted to convince the Goblin to release his hostage,and when that failed, the battle was unusually fervent.

 

“She has nothing to do with this, Goblin!” They heard Spider-Man call out. He stood on a rooftop with his hands raised placatingly, but the Goblin only turned crazed eyes on him and cackled.

 

“Peter! Peter, stop him!” The woman cried, and struggled in her bindings, but could not escape.

 

“She has everything to do with this, _Spider-Man_!” He turned the name into a curse. “Because of you, I lost everything! My father, my fortune. Well, now I’ll take away your everything!”

 

> Spider-Man notably attempted to save the life of the hostage, ultimately failing when one of the Goblin’s signature pumpkin bombs destroyed the chimney to which the hostage had been tied, killing the hostage. That’s when witnesses say Spider-Man snapped.

 

“You- you killed her!” He cried. The Goblin let out peels of crazed laughter. Steve noticed Spider-Man, who had been trembling in rage, stilled. His hands clenched in cold fury. He approached, wanting to comfort the web-slinger, but his next words froze the Captain in shock.

 

“I’ll rip you apart.”

 

It was said with such calm, such quiet rage, that Steve could feel no doubt. Spider-Man would cross the line he had vowed never to do.

 

Spider-Man moved with more speed than he had ever shown previously.

 

> “It was terrible, seeing how much he’s capable of. Knowing how much he’s held back. He could have murdered entire trains full of people before—and no one even knows who he is!” One witness said.

 

The Goblin had little chance to retaliate once Spider-Man had begun his assault. His fist crashed into the Goblin’s face, first, incapacitating the villain. In his daze, he couldn’t escape Spider-Man superhumanly stop grip on his arms, forcing him to his knees before the wreckage that was May Parker’s death bed.

 

“I have alway put a lot of stock into last words. My uncle’s were the reason I became Spider-Man; ‘With great power comes great responsibility,’ he said. You heard Aunt May’s last words. I’ll listen to them. So I have one last thing to ask you.

 

“I’ve always valued last words. Do you have any?”

 

“End this charade, Spider-Man! You’re no kill-” The rest of his words were cut off in shrieks of pain.

 

He fell forward, unsupported, arms still hanging bloody in Spider-Man’s inhuman grasp.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

 

> “Strangely, the Avengers say they will continue to support Spider-Man, who had been a staunch ally of the Avengers, and a protector of New York, for years. Captain America claims, ‘When he is released from prison, he’ll be welcome on our team.’”

 

Benjamin Urich’s pen stilled. He peered at Captain America, and his earnest expression, over his glasses. “With Spider-Man’s arrest, you must know his identity. I have to ask. What was his connection to May Parker?”

 

Steve smiled faintly. It was a somber tilt of the lips. “I’m afraid that’s one thing I can’t tell you. We all make mistakes, Mr. Urich. Even heroes who are supposed to be infallible can lose control when they suffer a great loss. Please, I can’t tell you anything more, but understand. Situations like think have borne many villains. Spider-Man lost control, but he’s still the man he always has been. This will leave a mark on his soul that he can never recover from. He’ll punish himself for what happened everyday that he’s behind bars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new style here. Let me know what you think!


	3. The Unmasking of Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (And Other Unlikely Things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has lost everything. Uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry, MJ left for broadway years ago, and now Aunt May. So, with resignation in his heart, he turns himself in to the Fantastic Four.

He crept along the ceiling, waiting for the perfect moment. It came when Dr. Richards (despite the many years of working together, he had never quite gotten out of the habit of using the man’s title - years of hero worship and that one unfortunate internship had embedded it into his thought process) padded beneath him. The man wasn’t really that much older than Peter himself, who had been about nineteen years old when the Four started making headlines in New York, but despite that Peter couldn’t help but think of the man as someone much older and wiser than himself. Maybe it was his world weary attitude or the fact that Peter had idolised the man as a kid - _to invent teleportation! What genius!_ \- whatever it was, Peter knew that for that reason, it had to be him.

 

So, when Dr. Richards shuffled past his hiding spot in the shadows, looking like he hadn’t slept in a few days - at least - with an empty mug clutched tight, he took a deep breath.

 

And dropped.

 

He landed lightly on the doctor’s shoulders, sticky flesh and an arachnid’s balance the only things keeping him from toppling to the floor when his landing pad startled and let out an alarmed cry. A quick shot of webbing just barely saved the mug (decorated with the molecular formula for caffeine, he noted with a soft grin that remained hidden beneath his mask) from the treacherous grasp of the floorboards, and he deposited the mug in Mr. Fantastic’s surprised grasp with a cheerful, “Good morning, doc!” just as the door they’d stopped in front of was ripped open (and luckily not off) and the mountainous form of The Thing barrelled through.

 

“Easy, big boy, I come in peace,” Peter called as he shot a web onto the ceiling of the living room and quickly swung out of Ben’s reach. He carefully maneuvered into his prefered seating - hanging upside down from his web (though he was dangling far too close to the center of the room to relax, in his opinion).

 

“Spider-Man,” Sue greeted him, tiredly, from the kitchen where she had just started a pot of coffee. ( _She never does sound particularly happy to see me_ , Peter thought.) “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

He let out a nervous laugh. (Here he was in hair and makeup and then just as the curtain’s about to go up he gets stage fright? Made sense.) “I have something that I think you’re interested in.”

  
“Oh, you gonna tell us your name, Bug?” Ben scoffed.

“Yes, actually.”

 

There was a beat of silence. “Wait, you’re not kidding, are you?”

 

Peter shrugged (a pretty awkward gesture when you’re hanging upside down, but he’d had time to figure out how to make things like that work) and said simply, “You should get Johnny in here for the big reveal. Think he’d go crazy if he wasn’t one of the first to see my face.”

 

Fourteen minutes later, (Even in light of one of the most sought after discoveries of his life, i.e. Spider-man’s identity, Johnny needed a cup of coffee just to function, and he was still a rumpled mess when he collapse into the sofa beside Sue.) Peter stood nervously in front of the Four. He rubbed his hands together and picked at the hems of his gloves.

 

“I have to admit that I’m surprised, Spider-Man. What brought this on?” Sue asked.

 

He stilled. “I’ve lost everything. My - the woman who raised me, my aunt. She passed away and … the whole reason I maintained the whole secret identity thing was to protect her. For as long as no one knew who I was, they couldn’t go after my family. I was the only super in the house, y’know? But she’s gone, and I’m tired of constantly looking over my shoulder.”

 

They accepted that quietly, Dr. Richards and Sue sharing some look that he couldn’t figure out. And then Dr. Richards said, “Alright, Spider-Man. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

He took a deep breath, rolling the hem of his mask between his thumb and index finger. And then he pulled it off.

 

Johnny lurched forward. “No way!”

 

Actually, everyone looked pretty surprised. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I assume no introductions are necessary?”

 

Johnny jumped to his feet. “Of course. Of course you’re Peter friggin’ Parker!” He stormed (heh) out of the room.

 

Peter looked at the others awkwardly. “Um… am I missing something?”

 

They still looked surprised, but Sue managed to compose herself enough to reply, “Outside of the mask, you and Johnny haven’t always gotten along. But Spider-Man is his best friend. It might … unsettle him.”

 

Peter ran a hand through his hair. He nodded. “I’ll speak to him.”

 

“Peter,” Dr. Richards called. “Your aunt … it was on the news. I’m very sorry.”

 

Peter nodded sharply. No touching that with a ten foot pole. He hurried after Johnny.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“You’re _Peter Parker_ . When we met, we hated each other. But Spider-Man is my best friend. Or, I thought he was. I guess I’m just having a little trouble accepting the fact that my best friend has _lied_ to me for over ten years.”

 

“Lied? I never-”

 

“You never told me, did you?! You hired someone to dress up like Spider-Man so that no one would know you were actually Peter Parker. You bought the _Baxter Building_! You own the place where my family lives, I- but it doesn’t matter. You didn’t trust me.” He turned away in frustration, hands in his hair.

 

“You what?”

 

He didn’t answer.

 

“Johnny, you what.”

 

“I love you! I love you, and I thought you at least trusted me, but apparently not!”

 

“You… you love me? You didn’t even know who I was!”

 

“I mean, did that make our friendship any less real? You were the first person I turned to whenever I had a fight with Sue, or I was worried about … anything. You were my best friend. Spidey, we have a _spot_!”

 

“I… I had no idea.”

 

“I guess we were both keeping secrets, then.”

 

“Johnny…” He reached out, but before his fingers could brush Johnny’s shoulder, he moved.

 

“You should go. I’m sure SHIELD will want to work out a deal with you, make use of the brilliant Peter Parker and all his resources.”

 

He paused, just before he returned to the living room. Looked back, to see if maybe Johnny would change his mind. Give him another chance.

 

Instead he watched him take a running start and leap out the window, bursting into flames and rocketing off to the horizon.

 

Even when the Four were in space, or even other dimensions, the distance between them had never felt so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to turn out so sad... 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. How Peter Parker Met and Fell Hopelessly in Love With Mary Jane Watson

She burst into his world with a dream pop playlist on rose gold headphones and a landslide of textbooks. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She gasped, and knelt to help him pick up his notes. She smelled like vanilla perfume and coconut shampoo and aromatherapy hand sanitizer and she smiled like the stars - absolutely dazzling.

 

“Wait, you’re … Peter, right. You’re in my chem lab. I’m MJ. I’m at the table by the fume hood. Ashley said you’re really smart - I know knocking your books right out of your hands totally isn’t a good first impression, but would you want to go over the last chapter with me? I prefer studying in groups.”

 

Peter quickly learned something. MJ was incredible, because not only was she funny and beautiful and charismatic, but she was also so very smart. She might not have a natural affinity for science, the way Peter and… Gwen had, but she was dedicated and hard working and that was more than enough.

 

“So it’s like opposites attract,” she said. “They have opposite charges, and so they bond.”

 

“Sort of. They don’t actually bond. The attraction between partially and oppositely charged molecules causes them to stay close to each other in the solid and liquid phases,” Peter explained.

 

“I like that.” She leaned up against the wooden railing and their arms brushed. “They come together to make something entirely new, but they’re still their own thing. It’s practically romantic.”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. I never thought of it that way.” They looked out the window, at the glittering lights of Manhattan.

 

“Ok, I’ve got one more question, Tiger.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

She threw her hands out to the window like she was holding the city in her hands and looked at the sky like she could see angels. “Why are we talking about chemistry on this gorgeous Friday night? The moon is full, the world is on neon fire. Tony Stark gave you access to this entire floor - best boss ever, by the way - and we both know you’re gonna pass the exam next week.”   
  


He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “Oh. Um, do you want to do something else?”  _ Stupid. Of course she was bored _ . Mary Jane was super smart, but her passions laid in other places - like the red carpet and the glow of the Hollywood sign on the other side of the country.

 

“Yeah,” she said with a bright grin, as if she could hear his thought. “How about you stop talking about it, and show me?”

 

His brows furrowed for a minute in confusion, and then shot up. Heat rose to his cheeks. “Oh, I didn’t- I mean,  _ yes _ , I’d- but if you’re-”

 

Her lips tasted like strawberry chapstick. JARVIS was probably recording all of this, and Mr. Stark would be insufferable on Monday, but when they broke apart, their laughter mingling in the hot breath between them, he thought that he didn’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I wasn't too proud of this one. A little weak, but the only way I can write a decent romance, it seems like, is if I take up at least ten chapters ...


	5. Symbiosis

“Is this the only way?”

 

“It’s likely that if you were attempt to work with the creature, peace could be made. We’ve been having difficulty containing it. In short, yes. I believe this is he only way.

 

He took a deep breath, and then nodded his acceptance.

 

* * *

  
  


He stood in the center of the containment facility, nervously eying the black goo that dripped from the walls and pooled on the floor like the burnt remains of childhood dreams. Venom was a nightmare of the worst sort, but sometimes in order to save the world we must turn to that which we most disdain.

 

“Come now, Peter. Is it really so terrible to be with me?” The words slid through his mind, dripping toxic ichor. It was near silent in the room, save for his muted breath behind the mask.

 

He glanced down at the photo in his hands. Flame had eaten away one corner, and the back was still dusted with a thin film of ash. 

 

She might not approve, but hellfire was licking at the final barricade. It was time to break the glass.

 

The black suit slid over his body like plunging into the deep end of the pool, and Peter ached to ignore the rush of adrenaline that picked up his heartbeat.

 

* * *

  
  


The shot released with a boom that echoed off the walls. The figure lurched forward as the bullet impacted with its back, black goo splashing in a macabre imitation of blood. 

 

It caught itself on its knees, and went still. Hunched over, it listened to the shocked breaths of those pathetic creatures behind it.

 

“You see? This was their plan. Kill you, kill us!  _ Kill them! _ ”

 

The goo around the room began to move, flowing like burnt molasses toward it. It seemed to drown in it, disappear. But it did not. It was there, watching. 

 

It saw the  _ heroes  _ exchange nervous glances. That was  _ right _ . They should fear the symbiont.

  
After all, Venom was a monster, and now, having been given the gift of Peter Parker, the true host, all those who had hurt it, betrayed Peter, would  _ fall _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh. Thanks for reading!


End file.
